There currently exist many different types of Universal Serial Bus (USB) connectors, for example. Continuing the USB example, there are Type A plugs and Type B receptacles. Further, there are standard, mini and micro sizes. If a user has many different types of electronic devices (e.g., cellular phones, smart phones, tablets, cameras, recording devices) the user may have may different types of cables. Because these cables can become tangled together or lost. Thus, the user may have one or more cable, but may not have the desired cable.